To Love Her
by Xanthie
Summary: Blue eyes met green & something more magical than their combined powers happened, LOVE. What does it mean for the sisters when Prue comes back and where has she been? What role will Billie play in the Charmed Ones' lives after everything that happened?
1. The Week After

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

A/N: Wow, it's been forever since I've written and this is my first Charmed story so I hope I get them right. Fair WARNING: Femslash, Billie/Prue. I don't know if people like this pairing because I haven't really seen many, if at all, a pairing for these two. But I like them both so there. I do hope you enjoy and take the time to review to let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**The Week After**

* * *

><p>Billie was a wreck and no one can blame her. Looking back now, everything seemed to be something right out of a movie or some television series where witches battle each other for supremacy. Her head was filled with nothing and everything at the same time.<p>

There was no sense of time where she was. There was no sense of anything. Somehow she ended up in some cave, where only the reflection of some unknown light source on a clear shallow pool can be seen.

Her eyes have sunk and so has her cheeks. She hasn't eaten anything. She would drink from the pool once in a while if only to supply her tear ducts with enough liquid to allow it to shed tears. Tears that were her only companion. Her incessant sobs when she was awake were loud and soul-crushing but it did not drown the sound of her sister's wail of pain that was on loop in her mind. When her body would force her to sleep, that's when she would thrash and wake up several times screaming her sister's name. It was a vicious cycle that though took a toll on her body, it ironically intensified her magic.

All around her, a magical barrier has been protecting her from outside elements, but it also prevented help as well. It was strong enough to block even a Charmed Whitelighter's sensing power. No one could get to her and she wasn't in a state to reach out to anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>The Manor<strong>

* * *

><p>If only Paige Matthews-Mitchell were wearing a long dress fit for a princess, any child can mistake her for the real Snow White. Her skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood and hair as black as ebony. Right now however, she was a very frustrated princess. It had been days since she started looking for her charge and she was not able to feel her out magically. In normal circumstances, she would assume that her charge is gone from this world and had moved on. This was, for Paige, not in any way a normal circumstance. Sure, they tried to kill each other almost a week ago but Billie was manipulated and she did help in the end. More than help actually, she vanquished her own sister. Maybe not intentionally, but could there have been a better outcome?<p>

As Billie's Whitelighter, she was concerned about her. More than that, as her friend, she desperately wanted to know that she was okay. She knew Billie was alive. To hell with not being able to feel her magically, there was something in her gut that tells her she's alive. Besides, she already had her husband make sure that she is informed first if there was any news of Billie at the police station.

While pacing the attic for how many hours, making potions, casting spells and ultimately running out of ideas how to find her charge, her older sister Phoebe knocked on the attic door. It wasn't closed but she didn't want to startle the already agitated Paige. If Page was Snow White, Phoebe was Cat Woman. She was sexy but you can see her toughness underneath her gorgeous face.

"Hey, how's it going?" Asked Phoebe with her hands crossed over her chest.

"Not good. I've tried everything. The Return Back Home spell, Lost and Found spell, Calling A Lost Witch Spell, even wrote a few but I end up with nothing. How about you? Can you try to feel what she's feeling? You know, just to tell me she's alive."

"I tried, even asked help from Coop but we came up with nothing. You have to consider though that Coop can sense love and Billie, hoping that she's still alive, won't be feeling too much love right now."

"No! I know Billie is alive. I can feel it in my guts. The magical part of me may not be telling me that but she's alive." The younger witch declared matter-of-factly.

"I hate to say this but maybe you shouldn't get your hopes up." Phoebe said without wanting to. She too wanted the young blonde to be alive. They were close after all.

"I refuse to believe that she is no longer in this plane of existence unless I see a lifeless body. And even if I did see a lifeless body, I will find a way to haul her ass back in her body because it isn't her time to die and that's that!" Paige was looking straight at Phoebe with her tears threatening to fall. It didn't need an empath to see that she was hurting. They have lost so much and there was just a limit to how much one can take.

"Oh honey." The elder witch closed the space between them and wrapped the younger one in a hug. At this time, the eldest Halliwell was the one who appeared at the door. She didn't close in on her sister's side but she watched the scene in front of her.

"You guys, maybe she just needs time to heal? Maybe it's her magic that's not allowing you to sense her." Piper said giving her youngest sister hope. If she were honest with herself, she didn't know if the young witch was alive or not but if there was anything that she learned from being a witch, it was to trust their gut feeling. If Paige knows in her guts that Billie was alive, there was a big chance that she was. She only hoped that she was right.


	2. Prue At Last

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing_ Eillibsniknej, BlissfulCloud_, and _Zooboy_. I would also like to give a special shout out to those who made this Story into their Favorites. You guys are great...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Prue At Last**

* * *

><p><strong>In a cave somewhere<strong>

* * *

><p>A woman, none other than the Prudence Halliwell herself appeared to where Billie was. Well, at least, her astral self was there. Billie s magic still was powerful enough to not allow the physical Prue to penetrate her barrier.<p>

Nothing much has changed with her appearance. She still had the same piercing green eyes, long dark hair and intimidating demeanor. Well, you don t really change much when you die. One of the many wonders of being dead that Prue discovered is that your corporeal self always reflects the peak years of your physical appearance, which for her was not very far from when she died making her just look a tad younger than when she and her sisters discovered that they were Charmed. Her eyes are the only place where her experience and maturity shone through.

Astral Prue didn t have to bend down. She lifted Billie s body by the slightest of will and saw the misery on her face and remembered the time when she was a wreck too when she left her sisters and was told that she couldn t go back to see them. She pushed the thoughts away from her mind and focused on the task at hand.

Billie was starved and very near death. A few more days of not eating and Billie would probably meet her sister sooner than she was ready for. Astral Prue positioned Billie upright and gestured a slow wiping motion with her hand. After Astral Prue was done, Billie was all cleaned up and looked almost like before, albeit thinner and paler.

Slowly, Billie stirred and scrunched her forehead in that moment when you have to remember everything about you right before fully waking up. After a nano-second had gone by and her whole life flashed in her mind, she was about to sob again but was more startled at the appearance of the brunette in front of her and at the fact that she felt she didn t have to anymore. The pain inside her heart was gone. It was somewhere there but distant somehow.

She saw the inquisitive look the woman was giving her. Her first impression was fear. She could sense that although the woman in front of her was not evil, she was a witch, that much she can tell and a powerful one at that. She could almost gag at the aura exuding so much power that she didn t think her being the Ultimate Power meant anything.

"Who are you?" The fear in her voice was evident. Survival 101, never show fear. Good luck with that one. She was even surprise her voice came out at all. She was thinking what she felt right now was pretty much what a rabbit would feel like trapped in a corner by a hungry wolf.

"Hi, I'm Prue. Can you stand on your own?" Before she could register Prue's name, she was distracted by the fact that she was floating 2 inches from the ground. Sure, she it wasn t new but it still surprised her.

"Yeah, I think I can." She then felt herself being lowered gently and very carefully. Once she was on both her feet she felt her knees buckle and was sure she would fall face first on the ground when an invisible force stopped her fall inches from the ground and was force to stand again. She was standing up with her feet just an inch from the ground. Of course, she could hoist herself up on her own magic but her brain was too sluggish from starvation.

"Clearly a big no on the standing on your own part but let s get things going. Now Billie, can you release the protective shield you have around us?" Prue asked again. She knew Billie was in trauma and if it were not for her powers, she would not even be able to talk to her.

"Uhm, what shield?" Billie asked not aware that she was releasing magic on her own.

"Okay Billie, you have to release the shield around us or else I won t be able to take you with me." Billie panicked at her words. What this did woman want from her? At this instance a magic escaped from Billie intending to throw Prue far away from her and it would ve worked if only Prue wasn t an astral projection. Her real body was somewhere else watching the scene unfold in her mind's eye.

"You know, you shouldn't go attacking someone who just saved your life."

"I'm sorry but I just... I..." At this point the shield was released. Billie felt embarrassed. He didn't mean to attack Prue...

"Wait, your name is Prue?"

"Yes."

"As in Prudence Halliwell?"

"Yes."

"As in Piper, Phoebe and Paige s dead sister?" Prue chose this moment to go back to her original body leaving Billie confused only to teleport in seconds later in her original body.

"Yes. Now that I've clarified that, let's focus on a more important topic. Like your health for example. We need to get some food in to you." Prue said as if they were old friends and she didn't just come back from the dead.

"What did you do to me? I know I should feel wretched after what just happened but I just can't. It's like, I've moved on or something. Like, I've accepted it but not..." It was too much for her brain to handle what she was feeling or the lack thereof. She would fall down to the ground if only Prue wasn't supporting her full weight and keeping her suspended above ground.

"Easy there tiger. I'll explain later. For now, like I said, we need to get you some food and no one cooks better than my sister." Prue said and Billie no more than blinked and she recognized being in the living room of the manor.

"Sit down, I'll call them." Prue said and Billie was not able to argue since she just found herself sitting down holding her head trying to make sense of the situation. She was already considering this as one of her delusions except of all the things that her brain could come up with, she can't figure out why it would pick the dead Charmed One.

"Piper! Phoebe! and you too Paige, get down here! I have Billie!" Prue all but shouted. She missed having to shout at them. She missed everything about them.

* * *

><p><strong>In the attic<strong>

* * *

><p>Piper and Phoebe froze at the sound of Prue's voice. Phoebe looked up at her sister Piper and then to Paige. Paige was surprised too but more so because she heard her name and the voice said she had Billie.<p>

"Tell me you heard that?" Phoebe said to her sisters with almost pleading in her voice.

"No! It can't be." Piper said in disbelief.

"Come on you guys, Billie's home!" Said Paige and orbed herself downstairs directly in front of Billie as she was able to sense her again.

Paige saw Billie and she breathed a sigh of relief. She was thinner than she was used to and there were dark circles under her eyes but she was alive. Paige hugged Billie tight and was interrupted by the woman who announced that Billie was there.

"I don't think she would appreciate not breathing." Prue smiled and when Paige turned her head to thank the woman, her mouth fell open.

"You're..." Paige started to say. "Prue!" both Piper and Phoebe appeared at the bottom of the staircase finally. Prue beamed at them and spread her arms. She didn't need to use her powers to move them as it almost as if they teleported in her arms. They gripped her so tight in fear of losing her again.

"I missed you guys." The three women were already in tears by this time.

"We missed you. Oh god Prue, why did it take you this long?"

"We thought we'd never see you again."

"Like you'd get rid of me that easy. Besides, I hear there's another one of you I have to look after." Pru smiled bringing their attention back to the still stunned Paige.

Paige always wanted to see Prue. Not the transformed Prue but the actual Prue. Now that she was there in front of her, she just couldn't believe it. There was a pang of jealousy that tugged at her heart when she saw them hug. It was as if she was an outsider again. And then Prue looked at her. Her green eyes were warm and fierce at the same time.

"I'm sorry we were being rude. Paige, this is Prue. Prue, Paige." Piper said letting go of her sister and gaining back her composure. Phoebe was still clinging on to Prue as if her life depended on it.

"Hi." Paige managed to say.

"Hey! Come on, a hug is customary." Prue lifted her left arm to welcome Paige. Paige turned her head to Phoebe who was in Prue's other arm.

"She used to be a monkey in one of her past lives." She gained a playful hit in her arm with a protesting "Hey!" Phoebe still didn't let go though. Paige laughed a little.

Paige hugged Prue and it was surreal and very nice at the same time. It was a little bit awkward though but she still liked it.

"Thanks for finding my charge." Paige smiled at the eldest Halliwell. Prue had a certain aura of authority that was more imposing than Piper's. She was a little bit scared but a lot intimidated.

"Speaking of which, Piper, she starved herself near death, could you?"

"Fine." Piper wanted to sound annoyed at being asked to cook but she was too happy that she really didn't pull it off well.

"Yay."

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for your time and please don't forget to review! :)


	3. The Insecurities of Paige Matthews

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

A/N: Thank you again for reviewing...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**The Insecurities of Paige Matthews**

* * *

><p><strong>Manor<strong>

* * *

><p>Billie was passed out on the couch from weakness while Prue watched over her. Piper was preparing dinner while Paige orbed to Henry and Phoebe teleported to Henry. Piper insisted to have a family dinner so everyone's attendance was important. After all, it's not always that your dead sister would come back to your lives. It was definitely an occasion.<p>

Leo came down from the the second floor after tucking in Wyatt and Chris. He smiled broadly upon seeing Prue. Prue smiled back at Leo and came up to hug him.

"I'm glad your back, sorry I couldn't come down earlier. I was busy with the boys." Leo hugged Prue.

"You don't even have to worry about it. I did miss you Leo. I mean, if you didn't come to me every now and then to tell me about my sisters, I didn't think I wouldn't be able to do what I set out to do."

"You and your sisters are my family too. Not only until I was an Elder did I fully realize how difficult it must have been for you to not be able to appear to them. To influnce them only when you can and even then I at least was I able to orb in and hold Wyatt, see them and be with them if only for a while. I'm only sorry that I wasn't able to help you go through with all of it."

"Well, we both knew it was for the best. Besides, no demon could get to me where I was. My sisters needed you here the most."

"You always put them first. I am your whitelighter too you know. Well, I was."

"Yeah, I heard and that is why I'm here. I'll explain later. I'll watch over Billie, you can help Piper in the kitchen." Leo left Prue with Billie.

Billie's nightmares didn't bother her anymore. At least for the first time since it happened. Even when asleep for some reason, she felt safe and protected. Prue continued to watch the blonde unknowingly memorizing every curve of her lips, the rythm of her breathing as she sleeps and even the way her bangs fell over her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Paige and Henry's Apartment<strong>

* * *

><p>Paige orbed in just in time to find her husband battling with a smoking oven. Henry tried to make dinner again and everytime he does, he either ends up burnt somewhere or emptying yet another can of their fire extinguisher.<p>

"Oh honey, you tried to cook, again." Paige said, waving her hand in front of her to dispel the smoke.

"I wanted to surprise you. I figured since I am now a husband, that I should cook for you every now and then." Henry said after taking out what looks like a charred rectangle box that was supposedly meatloaf.

"Don't worry about that. Anyway, What were we suppose to be having anyway? Charred brick?" Paige teased.

"Ha! You say that now but after I master this meatloaf, you will want to have it every night!"

"Well since tonight you aren't a master of it yet, then we're in luck because Piper has invited us to dinner and attendance is mandatory."

"Why? What's the occasion?"

"Uhm, I know that you know that we're magical and stuff but I'm not sure how you're going to take this because even I was shocked at first, then got intimidated a lot and it was all surreal," Paige went off quickly.

"Whoah! Whoah! Slow down there. What's going on?"

"Well, I'll tell you but don't freak out, okay?"

"Sweetie, I kow that you guys are magic and there's very little things that can freak me out."

"Well, you see," Paige hesitated but continued with Henry's expectant face. "You know how there was supposed to be four of us?"

"Yeah, you told me. You're oldest sister died right before they found you."

"Yeah, that. She's sort of back from the dead and we don't know any details of her return yet but everyone's excited to have her back so we're having dinner at the manor." Paige explained.

"Wow! You really are magical. Not everyone can say that they got someone back from the dead. This is huge, are you ok?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't you think I'm not okay?" Paige didn't want to sound as defensive as she just did.

"Babe, I know you. If there's anything I know more than doing my job, it's you. I see that this is more freaking you out than it is me and that's saying something. You see ghost and dead people coming back to life more than I do."

"Awww. Sometimes I don't know if that should creep me out or just make me blush 50 shades of red." Paige responded but this time though there was a smile in her face, her tears streamed too.

Henry closed the distance between them and put Paige in her arms wanting her to feel that she was safe and loved. Paige did feel this and it helped her voice out whatever it was that was nagging in her brain from the moment she saw Prue.

"It's just, I've always wanted to see her, to know what she was like and now that she's here, well, you could say she's a bit larger than life, you know?"

"Why, was she mean to you?" Henry was wiping her tears.

"No. She's really nice but I just can't help..." Paige couldn't finish her sentence.

"Help what?"

"Honey, I get that it may be overwhelming for you to get your sister back but I get that this is more than that. We have to work this out before we go there and show up with your face blotched from crying. Tell me what is it?" Henry said gently. He heard the clipnotes versionn of his wife's oldest sister Prue and all he could remember from all of it was that she was a super witch that died protecting her sisters.

"Well, you see, it just made me feel so... insecure. It sound silly now that I'm actually saying it."

"No it isn't silly. Why do you feel that way?"

"Because... I know I'm a powerful witch and all but when I was there in her presence, I could feel power radiating from her and who could compete with that? I mean, I thought Piper was imposing but compared to her, Piper seems like a harmless little child and that's saying something given that Piper can blow up a higher-level demon without batting an eyelash."

"Look, I get that she's all powerful and stuff but you can't let that get to you. You have done wonderful things for all these years without her and look at me, there is no one in the world that could ever compete with you babe. Not even a super witch like her. You are wonderful and Piper and Phoebe loves you no matter what so don't think about it so much. You're the youngest kid and it's okay to be overwhelmed by your oldest sister, it's nothing that you can't handle." This made Paige smile and feel a lot better. There was something in the way that Henry looked at her that made her feel like a supernova.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For believing in me so much. I feel like I should write you an autograph or something."

"Hey, you are the love of my life and making you feel better and happy is not just one of my responsibilities as your husband but it's a duty that I wanted to be the only one to be able to do."

Paige rested in Henry's arms for a few more moments until she could no longer put off orbing him to the manor to meet Prue. It didn't remove all the anxiety away but she felt a whole lot better.


	4. An Exciting Active Assignment for Coop

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

A/N: Fast huh? You're welcome! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**An Exciting Active Assignment for Coop**

* * *

><p>Phoebe was so excited when she got home to tell Coop the good news but was surprised to see not just her fiance waiting for her in their apartment but also Kyle Brody and what looks like one of the Angels of Destiny. She was not the one who took Leo before. She was brunette, has silver-gray eyes that almost seemed to glow and if she was human, Phoebe would've guessed around eighteen or nineteen years old. For all Phoebe knew, the Angel could be older than Earth itself.<p>

"Hi Honey, and Kyle and from the looks of you an Angel of Destiny? What's going on?" Phoebe asked.

"They're here about your sister." Coop responded seriously.

"Which sister? Paige?" Paige was the first thing that came to her mind because Kyle was there. A small smile crept along Kyle's lips. She still didn't understand what the Angel of Destiny was doing there though.

"No. We came here about Prudence." The Angel of Destiny's voice was matter-of-factly but she still sounded as if she were in human teenage years.

"NO! You are not taking Prue away, not when we just got her today!" Phoebe could feel her anger rising from inside her. For years, they were forbidden to see her, even in her ghost form and now that she's back and seemed to be corporeal from the way they hugged earlier, it was not right to not see Prue again.

"Calm down honey. Listen to them. No one's taking Prue away. She's meant to be here." Coop soothed Phoebe. Coop and Phoebe has a bond strong enough for them to be able to feel what the other is feeling. Also, the fact that he's a cupid and she's an empath also helped that fact.

"He's right. I'm sure Prue will explain the how, why and everything else you need to know about her coming back. We're here to explain to Coop what his role would be to Prue." Kyle explained.

"Correct. Everything she will tell you will be to it's almost entirety. There's only one thing that she is unaware of and it must remain that way. She's here for two reasons, as important as what her other purpose is and I won't spoil the surprise and allow her tell you that but I will tell you this, her other purpose is to fall in love." The Angle of Destiny confirmed.

Phoebe's jaw dropped. And with all the questions and confusion that eploded from her brain, all she could utter was "Huh?"

"To fall in love Phoebe." Coop repeated.

"I get that part. Actually, I don't get that part. Why does Prue need to fall in love?"

"Everybody needs to fall in love. To find someone who they can -" Phoebe put her finger on Coop's lips.

"You already gave me that speech remember? All I'm asking is, well I don't really know what I'm asking." Phoebe thought for a while. Kyle and the Angel of Destiny seemed to be very patient as she comes to sort out her thoughts.

"Okay, why is Prue's love life so important that a Whitelighter -"

"Elder." Kyle corrected.

"Right, an Elder. Wait, what? You're an Elder now?"

"Yep. I don't really like the new robes so I prefer to wear casual clothes."

"Back to the question, why is Prue's love life so important that an Elder and an Angel of Destiny no less, are visiting my fiance? You need love advice or something?"

"No. We need a Cupid and he's the best man for the job." The Angel of Destiny answered.

"Huh." Phoebe wasn't exactly sure what or how to respond.

"Look, your sister has a very important job, crucial to the continued existence of good magic, and like any other creature, magical or not, your sister needs someone to share her struggles and success with. Without it, your sister could give up or die again. Prue spent her life raising, protecting and making sure that you and Piper are safe and loved. Someone needs to be there for her as she is for you because not even the great Prudence Halliwell can survive being alone. " Kyle explained gently.

"If I know Prue and which I do, dead or not, she will continue to do what is right even if it means risking her life or afterlife to accomplish that." Phoebe explained.

"Yes, we know that. Her continued passion to protect her loved ones is what makes her strong. It also makes her very dangerous. I don't have to remind you about what happened on Piper's wedding. Your powers are heavily dependent on your emotions and we fear that with what she is resolved to do, that is, preserving good magic, she needs a little more help than any of you nor your sisters can give." This time it was the Angel of Destiny that answered.

"Okay, but why are you here?" Phoebe turned to the Angel of Destiny. Even with the seriousness in her tone, it was a little difficult to believe what the Angel of Destiny was saying with her young face.

"I'm here to validate this information. We understand that there have been incidents in the past that could make a meeting with an Elder untrustworthy and it will not do that our side is distrustful of each other. That's another reason why we picked Kyle to bring the news. He's an Elder who you trust and he is unwilling and can't be coerced to betray you." The Angel of Destiny answered.

"Why are you telling me this if it's supposed to be some big secret?"

"From past experiences we know that you and your sister have a stubborn streak and it won't do our kind if the plan fails. We want you to enlist the help of your sisters. Also because you're capability to love has been tested to the point that there was a time you gave up on it, but look at you now. You've found it again and this is what you must help Prue realize."

"So you want me to help you make sure Prue falls in love with the right person and this will ensure that she stays sane enough to carry the burden of passing the torch to the next generation of good magic?"

"Pretty much. We're just here to confirm that we have no ulterior motive other than the greater good being preserved." Kyle responded almost defensively.

"I'll do most of the work of course since it's my job after all." Coop added.

"Right. Okay. I will help but if there's any ulterior motives discovered after some time and my sisters and I are very good at finding that out, I will sick Prue on you." Phoebe said all too serious.

"Duly noted." Kyle raised his hands defensively. With that he smiled and orbed out.

"That' sounds fair but completely unnecessary." The Angel of Destiny's face was serious and blank almost bored about the conversation and also disappeared with a different but not unimpressive display of her own lights.

"There goes my surprise about Prue. By the way we need to get ready as dinner is at the Manor. Piper said attendance is mandatory. I also get to introduce you to Prue." Phoebe smiled at Coop.

It was at this time that Coop showed a little nervous.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked feeling the uneasiness in Coop.

"Should I be worried? I mean, if she's as protective of you as you said she was and she's now back..." Coop let his words hang knowing the Phoebe would understand. Phoebe did understand what Coop was telling her. Coop was going to get grilled and hopefully, not literally by Prue.

"Look at the bright side!"

"What bright side?"

"Henry will be there, so I guess, you won't be alone?" Phoebe said unsure.

"I need to change..." Coop went straight to their room wanting to look as good as possible.

Phoebe stayed in the living room and even though she knew that Prue might give Coop and Henry a hard time, she knew that both men will pass Prue's standard for her and Paige. Both men loved them very much and she knows that Prue can't ask for anything more.

* * *

><p>Please REVIEW, Thanks!<p> 


	5. Dinner

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

A/N: I know there are so many excuses but I'll just let you get on with the story. It s been such a long time since I lasted posted that our characters are certainly hungry.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Dinner**

* * *

><p>Paige and Henry were the first to arrive orbing in closely followed by Phoebe and Coop who teleported with the use of Coop's ring. The four of them all rush to Leo and Piper carrying a number of plates on each of their hands.<p>

"Piper, I get it Prue's back but did you have to cook enough for 20 people? Phoebe asked while she took two plates from her."

"Well I got excited, so sue me!" Piper responded as she started going back to the kitchen but Phoebe hurriedly grabbed Piper s arm.

"Wait, where is Prue?" It was Paige who asked. She was still unused to the whole Prue-coming-back-to-life scenario.

"She's upstairs feeding Billie soup."

"Soup?" Henry asked.

"The girl almost starved herself to death and her body wouldn't be capable of absorbing any nutrients from solid foods yet." Piper explained matter of factly.

"So soup." Henry concluded.

"Yes, soup." Piper finished.

Phoebe found this a very good time to discuss with them their plans about Prue s love life. She almost yanked Piper s arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Piper exclaimed.

"Guys, would you mind giving us girls some privacy. We just need a little bit of girl talk."

"Actually, I think Henry and I would like to ask Leo something as well. You know, between us guys."

Leo and Henry were confused but since Coop pushed them towards the kitchen, they couldn't really argue.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked suspicious of the need to exclude the men in the conversation.

"Okay, quickly before Prue comes down. An Angel of Destiny, a different one from the woman who took Leo, this time she was a young girl, and Kyle, who s an Elder now by the way, visited Coop and I to discuss Prue's love life". Phoebe then inhaled deeply as she said all that in one breath.

"What?" Paige and Piper said in unison.

"I can t explain now but basically they want us to help Prue find someone." Phoebe knew she wasn't explaining enough but there wasn't enough time to explain everything in detail because once Prue hears of it, she might not like the whole idea and when Prue was stubborn about something, she was really stubborn.

* * *

><p><strong>Billie's Room<strong>

* * *

><p>Billie was propped on pillows while Prue was spoon-feeding her tomato soup. It was because of exhaustion that Billie was allowing Prue to help her out and even if she was strong enough, somehow Billie had a feeling the the eldest Halliwell would insist on helping her out. Not that it wasn t nice but she felt a little embarrassed about the whole situation. Somehow, even if she was used to the three other sisters taking care of her, Prue was very different from them.<p>

She couldn't help but stare at Prue. Prue had intense green eyes that Billie felt she could look at for hours. Unknown to Billie, she was starting to memorize Prue s face somehow fearing it was all a dream and Prue would disappear any moment. Prue may be intimidating but there was something very reassuring about her presence. She felt safe. Billie was even thinking that even the Triad, if they were still alive, wouldn t dare touch her with Prue around.

"What did you do to me?" Billie broke the silence.

"What do you mean?" Prue asked back bewildered. It was more like, she was too busy looking and being fascinated with Billie to quickly think of what she actually meant.

"Back in the cave, I felt horrible. I cried and cried and all the world was crazy but then you came and it was like... I'm okay all of a sudden. What did you do?"

"I took your pain away. It s another form of healing. Elders and Whitelighters have the capability of doing that." Prue smiled.

"So is that it? I wouldn't feel pain anymore? I think, it feels empty though. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's a relief and I'm grateful but there's something missing."

"That's because I may have healed you but you still need to mourn and accept what has happened to your sister. All I did was to relieve you of too much of it and then everyday I'll give it back to you little by little."

"Thanks... I guess. Why though? I mean why would you do that? At one point I did kill Phoebe and Paige. I m not sure if I deserve your kindness. To be honest, I expect you to be mad at me and you know, smite me down or something right now."

"Really? Smite you? You think I m some sort of goddess?" Prue smiled at Billie's choice of words.

"I don't know. Aren t you so powerful that you ought to be one? Or maybe I'm just confused because of the starvation and all."

"I've watched everything that happened from a distance and yes, when I was watching the part where Paige and Phoebe died, I did take action and would ve done more to make sure that you were dead. After mom and grams held me back however and let events play out, I was relieved and in the end very thankful. What you did, helping out my sisters even if it caused you your own, you will always have my, I mean our, gratitude." Prue didn't want to overwhelm Billie with too much information but she wanted to at least let the blonde know that she was grateful. She didn t mention that part of saving Billie was because Billie was a powerful good witch and her misery could ve easily turned her evil, for good this time. Unlike before where she wasn t aware that what they were doing was wrong, Billie could easily become completely evil herself and that would mean another catastrophe and worse, another death of one, if not all, of her sisters.

"Why don't you rest? It s been a tough week for you."

"Okay." Billie lied down and as Prue s silhouette faded away she wanted to reach out and make Prue stay. It was unnerving to be alone in the dark after being with Prue. Even though she didn t feel tired, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner<strong>

* * *

><p>Prue hasn't been able to take a spoonful in her mouth as she was bombarded with questions especially from Piper and Phoebe. She didn't feel hungry but she did miss her sister s cooking.<p>

"How about one question at a time?" Prue suggested.

"Why don't you just tell us everything from the beginning? And then afterwards, we ll ask you questions, one by one of course." Piper said taking control of the situation. All of them kept quiet and waited for Prue to begin.

"Wow, sis, you really got that whole eldest sister down." Prue smiled at Piper.

"Well... you weren't here and they were, you know..." Piper blushed at the compliment. At least she took it as a compliment since she really did admire her big sister.

"So, anyway, where to begin? Okay, so I died and Grams told you I didn't take it well, didn't she? Well, she was putting it lightly. When I died and I couldn't go back, I lost control. I mean, there was no one there to protect you and without the power of three, you two were sitting ducks! It took all of the Elders powers to sort of calm me down."

"They put you under some sort of magical sedative?" Henry asked.

"No. More like, they knocked me out. Either that or face my wrath for not being able to do anything being as powerful as they were."

"I'm sorry but I may not be alone in this but how does Prue s wrath look like?" Paige asked a little embarrassed.

"I really can t remember that part but when I came to, Grams and Mom were there always soothing me and making sure I was calm."

"I remember being told by another Whitelighter how it was the scariest thing he d ever seen. It was as if Prue could've killed all of them in the Heavens." Leo stated.

"I'm not even going to ask why you just told us that now. Piper said immediately almost rolling her eyes at Leo.

"Wait, all the Whitelighters?" Coop asked.

"No, he meant Whitelighters and Elders alike. Basically every magical being in the Heavens at that time. Imagine how powerful the girls are and that their magic is tied to their emotion. Prue was devastated and for someone who can literally move things with her mind, it was easy for her even unconsciously to tear their hearts out of their chest for example."

"Leo! We're eating!" Piper warned.

"I'm sorry. That was just what the Whitelighter told me what could have happened. But honestly, it could be something else but the result would be the same. Enough power runs through you girls that one of you could have easily have done it even without you wanting it."

"So after Mom and Grams told me about Paige here, that was the only thing that kept me from throwing a fit at them, so to speak. I decided that if I were to help you from where I was, I needed to have better control of my powers. So all this time, I was alternating between watching over you and training myself so that this what's happening now will happen."

"Exactly what is happening? Are you back for good? What has the Elders told you?"

"It's more like, I told them. I am your official Whitelighter since Leo has gone back to being fully human. They really couldn t argue with that. It s my duty to make sure that you will reach your full potential as witches." Prue smiled proudly at them.

The news was a happy surprise to all of them as they can now see Prue on a regular basis.

"I guess we should've expected you to be a Whitelighter with all the good that you've done." Piper stated very proud of Prue.

"Also the fact that she debated with them. Has anyone ever won a debate with her? Ever?" Phoebe explained.

"Not that I can remember. Why not an Elder though?" Piper asked.

"They offered. I declined. I didn't want to stay up there all the time and I felt that I was the only one qualified to be your Whitelighter. Well, of course, except for Leo." Prue beamed at Leo.

"And Prue what do you mean by full potential? We just vanquished the Ultimate Power. Vanquishing the Source and the Triad is more like a chore now than it is an actual challenge. How can we be more powerful than that?" Phoebe argued.

"Look guys, I can't tell you all the details but tomorrow morning, I'll show you what I mean by that. So now, can we eat in peace?" Prue said and before they could answer, she stuffed her mouth with food.


	6. Almost

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Almost**

* * *

><p>"Prue! Prue!" Piper shouted as she ran downstairs in her nightgown. Prue was suddenly on the platform alarmed at Piper s sudden panic.<p>

"What? Is there a demon? The Source is back? One of my nephews gone missing?" Prue said all in one breath. There was definitely hell on the horizon for whatever/whoever caused Piper s distress.

"You're here. You re really here!" Piper said hugging Prue. Prue s panic died down replaced with warmth and love.

"Of course sweetie. Another advantage of being a Whitellighter is that I actually don t have to sleep. Did you get a nightmare or something?" Prue disengaged herself a little bit from her sister's hug enough to look at her face.

"Well, yeah. In my dream you were gone and you left us and didn't come back and I had to become the big sister and I hated it because you re the big sister so I didn t get it. At the last part, like it was some cruel joke, you came back and then I woke up. So yeah, I thought you were gone..." Piper was already crying like she did when she was 5 and Prue would be the one to calm her down and tell her it's okay.

"Oh sweetie. It's fine. I'm here. I m never going to go away ever again. Even if you re hair is all gray and all you have are wrinkles instead of a face." Piper smiled Piper was still in her arms not letting her go. She wanted to use her magic to help her with her sister's weight but she refrained from it. Wanting to support her sister with all that she can without magic.

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise. Now up you go." Prue coaxed her to go up the stairs and Piper did but she never let go of Prue's hand. This was often the scene when Piper had nightmares especially right after their father left. Another reason why Prue hated their father for leaving. It was for making Piper get nightmares almost every night.

Once they reached the landing. Piper looked at her hand holding Prue's hand and then decided on something.

I don't care if you sleep or not but we're sleeping in the same bed tonight. I m holding on to you tight till morning to make sure you stay in this manor. Piper was going to protest but she missed her sisters too. As if on cue, Paige and Phoebe orbed in together on the second floor.

"What are you two doing here?" Piper asked.

"Well..." They said in unison. Piper smiled and so did Prue realizing that they too must have trouble sleeping.

"There are sleeping bags in the attic. We can all sleep there." Piper said decisively. Phoebe and Paige just looked sheepish and followed their two older sisters up at the attic.

Prue stayed up while all three of her sisters were curled up as close to her as possible. While waiting for dawn which she usually spends meditating, she found herself thinking of Billie in Phoebe's old room.

Without being conscious of it, she found her Astral-self in Billie's room. Her surprise took a millisecond but once she took a look at Billie sleeping soundly, she couldn't help but stare at her again. Billie jerked a bit but didn't wake up. It was as if she felt Prue's presence and for some odd reason, Prue thought Billie's face was calmer, if that were even possible for someone sleeping. She leaned in and took the blanket resting on Billie's waist and put it on her shoulder. Billie shifted slightly and her face was now inches from Prue. For some reason Prue's eyes rested on Billie's lips. She thought how soft those lips might be and wondered what would it feel like for someone to kiss them. Unknown to Prue her face was moving closer and closer to the blonde's face. With only a hair's width away from Billie's lips, Prue, still hypnotized from Billie's lips, closed her eyes and was about to kiss Billie when Billie spoke softly.

"Prue..."

Prue's eyes snapped open and immediately went back to her body. Looking at her position and her sisters, they didn't seem to notice that she was gone. She sighed heavily and mouthed, _What the hell was that?_ She didn't understand what happened and the rest of the night was left thinking nothing but the almost kiss.

* * *

><p>Billie was having a dreamless sleep but even in her sleep there was this empty feeling that she couldn't shake. She may not be dreaming but there was some sense of uneasiness that she felt disturbing what could've been a very peaceful and restful sleep. It was of course impossible for her to know how long it was that she stayed in that feeling of uneasiness but she involuntary jerked when she felt something in her surrounding.<p>

A sense of warmth and safety rushed all over her. As the uneasy feeling left her, an image came to her mind's eye.

Prue.

She slowly opened her eyes and felt a weird tingling sensation on her lips. It was also weird that she thought she saw Prue but then shrugged it off as nothing but a shadow of her dream.

She went back to sleep and come morning, have forgotten all about it.


	7. Suprise Guests

**Standard Disclaimer Apply**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Surprise Guests**

* * *

><p>It was not even past 7:00 in the morning yet the Manor's dining table was already groaning from the abundant breakfast items it was holding. Stacks and stacks of pancakes and waffles, greasy but very crispy bacon, about 2 dozen eggs cooked different ways, bagels with cream cheese, steaming hot coffee and fresh orange juice crammed in the dining table that there was no place for the centerpiece.<p>

"Piper, really? Don't you think you're overdoing it a little?" Phoebe asked when she saw the table.

"According to Prue she feels something is about to happen that she's sure we need all this." she gestured at the table.

"It's true I put her up to it. Thanks to you Phoebe, I can tell that we will have hungry guests. Not to mention your husband, and Henry too!" Prue said cheerfully but was met by a confused look from Phoebe. Phoebe looked at Piper hoping to get an answer. Prue sat down and poured herself a cup of coffee while she waited for everyone. To be honest, she really wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"Don't look at me. I tried to ask but she said that she would tell us when we're all together after breakfast. Just sit your butt down and have some coffee." Piper said while she laid plateful of sliced fruits and vegetables in front of Wyatt. Chris was sucking on his thumb content inside his crib.

A knock was heard at the door and before Phoebe could offer to get it, Paige was coming down from the stairs and said to no one in particular, "I'll get it!"

Paige opened the door to see Henry all ready for work.

"Oh honey, why didn't you just call me, I could've orbed you and you wouldn't have to drive." Paige said before giving Henry a big good morning kiss.

"I tried but when you didn't answer I thought you were still asleep. Is that bacon I smell?" Henry went straight for the dining table.

"Wow, if it's always like this here, we should definitely visit more often." Coop said after teleporting. He kissed Phoebe good morning and sat on one of the empty chairs followed by Henry. Leo was just coming out of the kitchen and announced, "The chicken soup is done. I'm not sure what it's for but let me grab some of that bagel!" Leo also sat down and was about to start on his plate when a loud sneezing enough to almost make the Manor shake.

Everyone froze.

They were all looking at the ceiling trying to figure out who or what the noise was.

"Please don't tell me you have a giant with a cold for a guest this morning. I don't think I can handle that yet." Henry said breaking the silence.

Another sneezing and this time it was just a normal one coming from a young lady who orbed in the Manor. She had alabaster skin, curly black hair, dark brown eyes, waist length hair and was clearly suffering from a very bad cold indicated by her very pink nose and tissues in her hand.

"Gesundheit!" Piper said after her third sneeze.

"Thanks mom!" Melinda responded automatically after hearing her mother. She turned her attention from her tissue to her mother and was surprised at what she saw.

"Oh no!" was all that she could say after she realized that with two baby boys and her aunts and uncles looking so young, she was definitely in the past and most definitely not even born yet.

"Did you just call Piper mom?" Paige asked after picking up her jaw that definitely fell to the floor after hearing the young woman call her older sister 'mom'.

"Yes, aunt Paige." Melinda said after realizing that she couldn't really lie to them after that. She hated time traveling, hence she never time-travelled, at least not voluntarily. There were so many rules and she couldn't keep up with what she could and couldn't say about the future and most importantly not to change it.

"I guess we know who the chicken soup is for." Coop said as he too came out of the surprise state he was in.

"Congratulations Leo and Piper, she looks very pretty." Prue piped in. A future niece was a pleasant surprise since she never thought that it would be her that would be visiting. Surely though, someone so petite can't eat all the food prepared.

Piper was still in a state of shock but it wasn't the first time that one of her kids visited from the future so she wasn't too surprised but to see her own daughter before she was even born was a very nice surprise indeed. She spread her arms and Melinda hugged her. A smile couldn't leave her face seeing her daughter grown and very beautiful indeed.

"Let me guess, Melinda?" Leo said before hugging her daughter.

"Yes dad. Did you already name me before Chris is even potty trained?" Melinda asked in a very nasal voice. Melinda has always been a daddy's girl. Her mom was really great and she couldn't ask for a better mom but there was a bond between her and her dad that she couldn't explain.

"No sweetie, you're actually named even before Wyatt was born or even an idea." Phoebe said also taking her turn in hugging Melinda. "We actually thought you were going to be the first born when we travelled to the future for the first time."

"I guess all that time traveling between this family did change some things." Paige said as she was taking her turn in hugging Melinda.

"You know, you guys should stop with the hugging. You might get sick too." Melinda asked concerned but she never really got tired of her family's hugs. Her family was a warm bunch and there was never enough hugs in this family.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'm sure we can handle it. Besides, I think there's enough chicken soup in the kitchen for everyone to take a bath in even." Coop replied and hugged his future niece.

"Hmmm, that's weird." Henry said. The orbing was not new to Henry as he sees Paige do it all the time but it was still pretty amazing to him that he was hugging a teenager from the future. His niece no less.

"What, that one of our offsprings time-travelled?" Phoebe asked.

"No. She orbed. If powers are inherited and Leo is human now, how can she have powers?" Henry asked.

"I don't really think that information will change my future so why not? Dad has been what, a Whitelighter for nearly 60 years, a few years of being an Elder and there was that time that he was an Avatar, his DNA is practically glued together by magic so it isn't surprising that I would have powers. So cool about the Avatar part though as I have the power to time-travel or even go through different dimensions but I don't use it as much. That little tyke over there," she pointed to Chris, "nags me way too much about what I should and shouldn't do. Hard to imagine he's this adorable when he was a baby. Like now for example, I'm betting he wouldn't believe me that the only reason why I'm here is because this cold is messing with my powers."

By now her father was serving a steaming bowl of chicken soup to which she was extremely grateful.

"Chris was making your life hell? Where's Wyatt?" Piper asked concerned why her second child would be the one bossy when they both have Wyatt.

"Wyatt is fine mom. He's just not a pain-in-the-" Piper gave Melinda a stern look. Leo gave her a similar but gentler look.

At that moment, future Wyatt, 17, & Chris, 19, orbed in.

"Oh look speaking of the butt." Melinda grinned at both her brothers. Wyatt knows that Melinda meant Chris so he just smiled. Obviously they were both very protective of their youngest and only sister but it came more natural to Chris to be the more uptight between the two of them.

"Squirt! You made mom worried." Wyatt paused to wave at his family.

"Our future mom at least. We told you to stay in bed! Not time-travel because you're bored." Chris said very Prue-like.

"That's who you remind me of! Prue!" Phoebe piped in earning looks from everyone. "Chris always reminded me of someone when he was with us and I couldn't pinpoint who but now it's clear, he's the male version of Prue!" Phoebe explained.

"Well he does have my eyes and he is a charming young lad." Prue responded to the comparison.

"I think Aunt Phoebe meant being a bossy, know-it all, uptight half-witch, half-Whitelighter." Wyatt added helpfully which earned him a playful but still scary glare from his Aunt Prue. His shield immediately went up. Phoebe and the other giggled.

"Prue, Chris, why don't you both lighten up and eat some breakfast. I'm sure you're starved." Piper broke the intensity of the situation.

"Chris, I don't think Melinda did the time-traveling on purpose. I had a cold once and it made me travel to a different dimension where I was dead, Phoebe was married to the Source and your mom was like a vigilante-type lone witch." Paige added.

"Thank you! I keep telling them that but they won't listen. Okay, Chris won't listen." Melinda corrected herself when Wyatt pointed at Chris from behind his back.

"Now, that's settled you both come here and feed yourselves. No butts Chris. Sit, eat and you all go home afterwards. Maybe you can try binding her powers while she's sick to keep her in the Manor in the correct time?" Piper said matter-of-factly. The two young men followed their mom's instructions as past or future, her words to them were law and they didn't want to anger her.

They enjoyed a hearty breakfast with mostly the three visitors from the future listening and enjoying the moment. The less they talk, the less changes they can affect their future. The topic was Piper's outfit when she was a lone vigilante in the dimension Paige travelled to.

Unknown to everyone else in the room, since in their time Wyatt, Chris and Melinda are the Charmed Ones, they had the very useful ability to speak telepathically.

"_Where do you think Aunt Billie is?_" Melinda asked the two earning her both a quick but stern "shut-up" look from both of them. Chris was always anal about going to the past, actually he was anal about everything in particular but when Wyatt gets serious it was better to heed them both.

"_I don't particularly remember this day but I don't think that Aunt Prue and Aunt Billie even know anything yet._" Wyatt explained all the while smiling to make sure that nobody caught on to the conversation they're having.

"_Awww, but that means that if I stay, I get to watch their love story unfold!_" Melinda thought.

"_Believe me Melinda, it isn't really great to mess with the past especially since this is Aunt Prue and Aunt Billie we're talking about._" Wyatt responded while happily enjoying his breakfast. Any big meal with his family was always a pleasant event. In the future, family meals like this would either be at their restaurant (It was family owned but Piper was the Chef and general manager) or another table was added to this one.

"_Besides, would you like to explain to the triplets why you get to watch their mothers' love story and they couldn't?_" Chris pointed out. At that Melinda shuddered thinking of the power the triplet had access to. Sure, the three of them were the chosen ones to carry the Charmed legacy and the triplets were the back-up Charmed Ones so to speak but that decision was made mostly because the three of them were older and better trained but in terms of power, even a Charmed One for a mother and an Elder/Avatar father couldn't compete with a Charmed One and an Ultimate Power for parents. It was a family rule never to compare powers between them and especially not to use their powers against each other (except in a controlled and training environment) but they were a curious bunch of offsprings. Their love and loyalty for family outweighs any rivalry between them but there have been bruises and cuts here and there.

After breakfast, the three of them got huge hugs from their parents and aunts and uncles. Melinda gave a big smile at all of them and as she and her brothers orbed back to the future, she was thinking how lucky she was born into this awesome family.


	8. Fruits

**Standard Disclaimer Apply**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Fruits**

* * *

><p>Leo was upstairs with Wyatt and a sleeping baby Chris in his arms in Billie's room. Wyatt was helping feed Aunt Billie by putting small fruits and slices of various vegetables in her mouth. Billie was grateful that she didn't have to see the sisters yet. She was however a little disappointed that she didn't wake up to Prue's face watching over her. Leo was watching over the whole process while Wyatt eagerly put piece after piece of food in Billie's mouth oblivious to the young woman's guilt as he did so.<p>

"Not so fast Wyatt, make sure Billie swallows first before you give her food again." Wyatt nodded but looked shyly at Billie worried that he may have done something wrong.

Billie smiled at him to reassure him that he was doing a very good job at helping take care of her. She was only strong enough to be propped up on her pillows but unfortunately not strong enough to hold a spoon yet.

Leo motioned for Billie to wait a little bit and went out to put Chris in his crib. Wyatt was looking intently at his patient and after she swallowed, he put another piece of yellow fruit in her mouth. As he did so, Billie's tears flowed freely not knowing how to apologize to Wyatt for what she did to him. She put him in danger and she was too jaded to see it. Wyatt trusted her this much and still she used him to get the Hollow. Wyatt saw this and hugged her. Billie didn't want to scare Wyatt if she sobbed but even though she tried suppressing it, a little escaped her. Hugging him, she wanted so much to apologize but how do you apologize to a five-year old kid? Wyatt didn't know what he was doing of course but he wanted so much to make whatever was hurting Billie to be gone. His tiny hands began to glow and unknowingly healed her of her malnutrition. Sensing that she was better off, he stopped hugging her and wiped the tears from her face. Billie felt relieved and grateful. Very grateful for Wyatt and his forgiveness. Of course he didn't know any of that yet but she knew that something great just happened.

"You know, the only other person he was able to heal was Piper." Leo smiled after watching what had transpired.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"No, I know. I just meant that you must mean a lot to him if he was able to heal you like that." Leo responded.

"Is that true buddy? You love me?" Billie asked Wyatt and in response he hugged her again. "I love you too buddy." She kissed his neck which was the closest to her mouth and breathed in his baby powder scent. He released his hold on Billie and sat back down staring intently at the plate in front of him trying to decide what to feed Billie next.

"Do they still hate me?" Since Prue relieved her of the burden of losing her sister, she was able to focus on another source of grief that even in her rational, less emotional self was still a burden.

"They never hated you." Billie looked at Leo disbelieving him.

"Okay, maybe Piper did but only when Phoebe and Paige were dead. After everything that's happened though, I know that she isn't mad at you."

"I can't believe I was that blind."

"Billie, it wasn't your fault. You lost Christie, in wanting to have her back so much, you just lost track of who you were. The whole thing was complicated and you acted according to what your heart told you."

"But I killed them at one point, and I even endangered Wyatt here." At this she kissed the top of his head earning her another smile form the toddler.

"Even I wasn't thrilled about that but Billie, after everything, you need to forgive yourself. Powerful or not, we still make our own choices. Your choices may have brought you to the dark side out but in the end, you choose to do what is right even if it meant losing the one person that mattered most to you. Never ever doubt that you are good and your ability to spread that goodness to others."

"Will they be able to forgive me?"

"I think they already have. Of all people, they know the struggle to stay good when it is so much easier to be bad. To stay good is a challenge they face everyday. Also, it didn't hurt that Prue brought you back." Leo smiled which earned a slightly confused look from Billie. "Prue has always been extra protective of her sisters and if she believed for one second that you would endanger them again, I think she would've incinerated you even before any of the three had their chance."

"Thanks, I guess." Billie felt a little bit flattered and a slight blush was evident in her cheeks at the mention of Prue trusting her.

"They're discussing something downstairs so I think it's a good idea to stay here for a while."

"Sure, but while we're here, tell me more about Prue..." Billie was curious about Prue. As they started talking Wyatt finally chose the yellow bits were the next to be placed in Billie's mouth. Billie was only happy to eat while Leo told her and his half-listening toddler about the eldest Halliwell.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the four siblings were in the living room huddled around a pot of tea. After their very pleasant surprise that morning, they were all in a good mood.<p>

"So mind telling us how you knew that's going to happen? Did you gain a new power while you're, you know...dead?" Phoebe asked not really wanting to use the word dead or death or any other form of the word. "Also, if you did, I so hate you!" Phoebe added.

"It's fine, I've accepted that I'm dead, sort of. And to answer your question, no, I didn't get a new power, it actually is thanks to you Phoebe." Prue continued seeing the confused looks of her sisters.

"You all know that we have the ability to tap into each other's power. I may not be one of the Charmed Ones now, but I was at one point hence, I can tap into any of your power."

"So by will, I can tap into Piper's power and blow things up too?" Paige asked very interested as her head goes through the possibilities of being able to tap into her sister's powers.

"In time yes, but remember that if it's a power not your own, you will exhaust yourself more especially if what you're borrowing is an Active power. Piper's Molecular Combustion packs quite a punch and thus will exhaust you to the point of fainting, even death. I'd be careful if I were you." Prue warned.

"But with practice we can tap into each other's power? I'd love to orb myself here and there for a change." Piper smiled.

"This means I can actually fly and not just levitate? Because you know, I'd be able to move myself now tapping into Prue's power." Phoebe added.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Since you just vanquished the Triad, for the nth time, but who's counting? You will have enough time to train with me individually and when you're ready you will train all three of you together."

"You just said it yourself, we just vanquished the Triad. We even sort of vanquished the Ultimate Power. You can't tell us there is someone else out there more powerful." Phoebe reasoned.

"If there is one thing I've learned and believe me, I've learned a lot. It's that, everything in the Universe is about balance. The stronger you become, another being grows stronger and they may not be in our side. My goal is to pass on our legacy to the younger generation and make sure that you three are in top shape. You are legends now. Your deeds will be passed on for generations to come. And while alive and on top of the food chain, you need to concentrate on being on top."

"That sounds like a lot of work. I thought the whole point of vanquishing the Triad is to be able to get a rest while the dark side is in turmoil finding their next leader."

"That's why I'm here. Yes, you will train but not all the time. You have lives to live and as the eldest I will see to it that you enjoy your lives."

"So for now, I will have to schedule and create a training regimen for you while I ready a spell to allow us to cleanse magic school."

"We're reopening the Magic School?"

"Well, yes. You can't expect to teach all the other magical kids, not to mention my nephews and future nieces & nephews in the living room." Prue said matter-of-factly.

"Hey Prue, before we adjourn this little meeting of ours, have you thought of you know... dating?" Phoebe blurted out which earned her a glare from Piper and an embarrass look from Paige evident as she looked away from her sisters.

"Wow, real subtle Phoebe." Piper said.

"Yes, coming from the girlfriend of a cupid, you're a real.. cupid." Paige ended awkwardly.

"Guys, where is this coming from? I've accepted the fact that I am not meant to have someone like that, and I'm dead. It's not like I can easily fit into the dating scene." Prue was surprised and confused with the topic.

"Prue, everyone is meant to have someone. We just want to see you happy too." Phoebe reasoned.

"I am happy. Who says I'm not?" Prue responded defensively.

"My husband was dead when I dated him." Piper rebutted.

"Look, I know how the love in this family works. We move heaven and earth for the ones we love and to be honest, I don't want that. In Phoebe's case, even Hell. Not after what happened to Andy.I can't be more proud of what you have survived for love but let's face facts that if it didn't happen when I was alive, it's not going to happen now or ever. I have my purpose. And I will see to it until it's fulfilled." At this, Prue walked out adjourning the meeting. Her three sisters stood there and looked at each other.

"I guess Coop has his work cut-out for him." Phoebe commented to no one in particular.

"Well, it isn't Prue if it was going to be easy." Piper responded.


	9. Cleansing

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks so much to all who reviewed and the more reviews I get, the more I'm inclined to upload chapters quickly. Sounds like blackmail doesn't it? Well, that's how it goes. *evil laugh* Your reviews inspire me, the more I'm inspired, the more I write. Anyway, before we go on, I would just like to point out that Wyatt would be around 5 when all this happened. So uhm, if you go back to Chapter 8, I changed that. Sorry about that.

Also, there's a new story brewing that takes place after Billie and Prue have kids. It involves an adorable little boy, a young demon, and 3 very powerful teenagers. Before we get into that though, I have one question for you since I'm not from the States, what grade would you be in if you were 15/16 years of age? It would help me a lot! You can answer by posting a review after reading this.

Now on to our story...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Cleansing**

* * *

><p>Prue was expecting to have all Charmed Ones in Magical School to complete the cleansing and restoration of the place but Coop decided to ask Phoebe to marry him and if your future nephew already called the man 'Uncle', there was really no other answer but a joyous yes.<p>

The Charmed Ones and their counterparts were busy with the wedding details, Prue decided to take a step back. She remembered Piper's wedding and didn't want a repeat of that fiasco. She volunteered to take Wyatt and Chris up to Magic School and stay there until the wedding day. She was glad to spend time with her nephews and be a doting Aunt to them as she never really had the chance to.

Billie volunteered to help Prue since she still felt a little bit awkward being with the three of them. Even if she did want to help, it was just too soon and the occasion was just too intimate for her to be in the middle of it.

"Prue, are you sure about this? You know Phoebe doesn't think you would ruin the wedding like the last time." Piper asked as she prepared her sons' things.

"Of course I'm sure. Besides, these little men will help me rid the Magic School of evil aura. Won't you boys? We'll have fun using magic! Lots of magic, right Wyatt?"

"Yes, Aunt Prue!" Wyatt was excited. His Aunt Prue was teaching him lots of fun stuff with his magic. He loved to learn more.

"What about you Billie? You know, you can stay here and help." Piper reassured Billie as she knew Billie was still uncomfortable around them.

"For the nth time, yes. I'm sure. I promise not go evil and not be alone with Wyatt or Chris." Billie responded.

"Ha! Funny. Actually, I'm more worried about you since Prue will kick your butt to Kingdom come if you ever pull any of that stunt again." Piper smiled. Prue was busy whispering and giggling with Wyatt to notice.

"Consider me warned and scared out of my wits, thanks!" Billie replied empathetically as she pulled Chris from his crib.

"Prue, everything's ready. I'm sure you can orb anything I've forgotten and make sure to pick Chris up if Wyatt decides to orb Chris all across the Universe again, okay?" Piper lectured. This was one of the longest times that she would not be with her sons and though it would be helpful with all the planning and preparations for Phoebe's wedding, she would still miss them. She was at the same time and with the same degree quite ecstatic to share her kids with Prue.

"I think I can handle my nephews just fine, thanks. Go on, give mommy a kiss goodbye." Prue encouraged. Wyatt gave his mommy a kiss goodbye and promised that he would be good little boy. Chris received a kiss from Piper too except his promise of being a good little boy was implied since he couldn't talk yet.

Wyatt went back to holding Prue's hand and held Billie's with the other. After a second of bright orbs, they were gone and so were the baby paraphernalia around the Manor.

* * *

><p><strong>Magic School<strong>

* * *

><p>A display of bright orbs in the Magic School's main hall indicated that Prue, Billie and two boys have arrived. As Prue instructed, Wyatt shield was up. This wasn't just practice for him but it was also a precaution. For some time, evil ran the place and you couldn't be too sure about demonic traps and curses.<p>

"Wyatt, make the blue ball bigger until it covers the entire school. Do you think you can do that?" Prue coaxed him. Billie wasn't too sure about Wyatt understanding the instruction but Wyatt's face lit up and wanted so much to prove that he could do whatever it was that his Aunt Prue wanted him to do.

Wyatt was able to do what Prue asked and as the Orb Shield expanded, the first sign of its protection was an explosion to the right side and created a black smoke that was repelled as well by the shield. Chris was surprised by the sudden explosion and was about to cry when Wyatt's hand held Chris' small ones and uttered "It's okay Chris. I'm here. I'll protect you."

To Billie and Prue's astonishment and awe, Chris calmed down and even as he heard explosion in the distance, he didn't show any sign of fear or worry. He was happily drooling on Billie's shirt and pulling some of her hair with tiny saliva-covered hands.

After a minute or so, when Wyatt was sure that he was able to do what his Aunt Prue asked, he happily exclaimed, "Finished!"

"That was excellent! Now, here's your reward for a job well done!" Prue orbed a small blue bike with training wheels.

"What do you say?"

"Thank you Aunt Prue."

"You're very welcome! Now, you can play with your new toy right over there where we can see you. We'll put Chris near you and while you're playing, you know what to do when there's danger, right?

"Yes Aunt Prue. Orb to mommy."

"Excellent! You get an extra cookie later." Prue smiled at Wyatt oblivious to the blonde woman beside her staring and smiling as well thinking to herself, "God! This woman is amazing!"

As Wyatt tried his new bike, Prue moved the crib to one side of the room and levitated Chris out of Billie's arms and into his crib.

"Wow," Was all Billie could say. Prue blushed but looked away from Billie so she wouldn't notice.

"I've had practice. I was old enough take care of Phoebe when she was born." Prue looked at Billie but after just a second of looking directly into Billie's eyes, she turned away. She tried to do it casually but Billie noticed this and was always disappointed when Prue would turn her eyes away from her. She wanted so much to look at Prue's intense green eyes. It was strange because she never really had an urge to look at people's eyes before but Prue's eyes seemed to have endless wonder in them. Billie was sure she'd see hundreds of galaxies in Prue's eyes if she was only allowed to look long enough. With only a few weeks, perhaps maybe a month of interacting with Prue, Billie had developed a certain admiration for the eldest Halliwell. She couldn't deny it, the woman was kick-ass. To see Prue just move about, handle any situation thrown at her with such effortless grace and fearless demeanor was intimidating to say the least.

* * *

><p><em>***Flashback***<em>

* * *

><p>"Seriously, can't that woman do anything wrong?" Billie complained as Paige practiced healing her bruises courtesy of Prue and her martial arts training with her. Paige was trying to concentrate on the healing and it wasn't working as she'd hope. The purple bruise was just a shade lighter but still looked very angry at her.<p>

"You're asking me? One day I'm one of the strongest witches across the entire Universe, and then, all of a sudden, I'm practically a toddler trying to learn how to walk compared to her." Paige sympathized. Secretly however, she was enjoying the time she spent with Prue as she was learning a lot and was able to develop her powers in ways she never thought possible.

Piper was preparing some kind of concoction in the stove listening to both of them whine. A small smile appeared in her face. She was amused by how normal everything was again after Prue came back.

"She's bad at potions." Piper tried to cheer them up.

"Really?" Both Paige and Billie looked at Piper. She smirked.

"No, not really. I was just pointing out one thing I'm know I'm better at." Piper laughed a little seeing both women's reaction.

A crash was heard in the basement.

"Ooh!" Paige and Billie said in unison knowing that it was Phoebe getting her ass kicked by Prue. A few minutes later Phoebe came out looking like hell.

"Someone throw a horse tranquilizer at that woman! I haven't had this hard of a work out since Cole was training me. Any chance you can tell her off like you did Cole?" Phoebe asked Paige.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad." Prue said joining the conversation.

"My bruises have bruises. Paige, you mind?" Phoebe gently pushed Billie out of Paige's care and made Billie sort of a shield between her and Prue.

Prue shifted her stance so that instead of facing Billie, she was facing Piper. Billie got this awkward feeling that Prue didn't really want to be near her or even face her other than when they're training.

"I'm going to go hit the showers." Prue declared and made her exit.

"Is it me or Prue doesn't really like me much?" Billie asked when Prue was out of earshot.

"Why do you think that?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, the little stuff. Like she barely looks at me and when I'm in the same room, she's sort of uncomfortable. Then again, that could just be me."

"I'm sure she'll get used to you soon enough." Paige hid her face behind Phoebe's head hiding the knowing look that she had. Piper did not look up from her potion and Phoebe was suddenly very interested in how Paige's healing was developing.

"Don't worry so much about it, woman's been dead for five years, I'm sure her social skills with the living has gone rusty." Piper said calmly with a straight face.

Luckily Billie didn't notice as she was also inspecting the varied bruises all over her body. "Alright, if you say so. I'll go hit the showers as well." As soon as Billie made her exit, the Charmed Ones got to talking.

"She's not the only one who's noticed, tell me you've noticed that as well?" Piper asked her sisters.

"In my case, mostly felt it. I'm not even sure if I'm feeling it right because one moment it's a mixed of emotions and then its gone. Like Prue is cutting either my empathy abilities or shoving it all too deep into her unconscious for me to zero in on exactly what it is." Phoebe explained.

"I noticed but my interpretation is different and highly unlikely bordering on impossibility." Paige said defensively.

"And what is this highly unlikely bordering on impossibility interpretation that you have?" Piper asked very curious.

"Nah, it's silly and again, impossible."

"Out with it woman or I'm blowing you up like I do with Whitelighters when I get pissed." Piper threatened. Phoebe smiled a little knowing she didn't really mean it. Paige rolled her eyes at Piper, confident now that even if she gets blown up, she could easily reconstruct herself. She gave in though.

"Well, it seems to me that maybe Prue has got a little crush on Billie. I already know that Billie has a major crush on Prue. It doesn't take an empath to know that. Billie gets all giddy and never stops talking about how great Prue is." Paige explained.

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other.

"Well, I told you it was silly. Except for the part of Billie having a total crush in her. That I am confident to say is spot on." Paige added as she saw the look in both her sisters' eyes.

"Maybe you could have Coop work on that theory." Piper directed at Phoebe.

"Well, at least its something different. Any new guy Coop tries to introduce to Prue gets either too intimidated to talk or she dumps them before there's even a date." Phoebe complained.

"Huh." Paige made a sound as if she just realized something.

"What is it now?" Piper asked her youngest sister again.

"So I take it you two have no problems if it turns out that my theory is right and Prue does turn out to like Billie that way and vice-versa."

"Paige, I married a dead guy slash guardian angel, Phoebe married the Source for heaven's sake. This family has had a few dates with demons, witches and what-have-yous, I'm pretty sure Prue being a lesbian won't be the end of the Universe as we all know it." Piper explained.

"I just hope that whatever it is, it would help us find Prue's love before its all too late." Phoebe added.

* * *

><p><em>***End of Flashback***<em>

* * *

><p>Prue would always divert her eyes from Billie's because she was afraid that if she looked on any second longer, she would never stop looking at Billie and just get lost in the sea of blue that was Billie's eyes. Like any other moment, she concentrated on the task at hand.<p>

She closed her eyes and after a second and a blur of orbs, a nanny-elf appeared in front of them. Seeing Prue, she gave a quick nod and an all business-like demeanor.

"You summoned me?"

"Yes. I want you to keep an eye on those two while we get some work done." Prue pointed out to her nephews. The nanny-elf gave a quick nod again and went towards where they were.

"Are you sure they'll be safe with just her?" Billie asked not trusting the nanny-elf to be ale to protect Wyatt and Chris.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I've instructed Wyatt on what to do if they ever were in real danger. I've also thrown in a few spells so that they can see through any magical glamor to allow them to tell who to trust and who not to." Prue said proudly.

"So shall we?" Prue asked throwing a very quick glance at Billie.

"Sure, just tell me what to do." Billie asked still noticing the uneasiness that Prue felt about her. She would normally complain or even confront Prue about it but she too felt a bit awkward about what she felt. The only thing that was keeping her calm was not just Prue's presence but the idea that she will be with Prue for a few weeks without anyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile back at the Manor<strong>

* * *

><p>As the brightness of the millions of tiny orbs disappeared along with Prue, Billie and the two kids, Coop and Phoebe teleported in and Paige Orbed in with Leo.<p>

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Piper asked.

"Hopefully. I mean, spending time together alone like that would allow to them to feel whatever it is they are feeling without making them feel too hindered by the people around them. It would give them a time to relax and just be together." Coop explained.

"I hope you're right." Piper responded.

"Well I hope that they get it together soon. I'm excited for them." Paige exclaimed giddy with anticipation.

"We just have to allow them to sort out their feelings and hopefully come to terms with it." Leo explained to the group.

"Hopefully? Why don't you think Prue can't handle it?" Paige defended Prue.

"All I'm saying is that, to know that you're in love is great but there's also that gnawing fear of possible rejection, add that to the fact that Billie is another woman and Prue may be a lot of things but she still needs to go through it all. Coming out is not something easy. It's not easy to the world, it's certainly not easy to yourself."

"Leo's right. And on that note, I need to help those two out just in case. However, if you need any help for the wedding, I am just a heartbeat away. Get it? A heartbeat away?"

"Oh no, I'm marrying the corniest man in the known Universe!" Phoebe joked and kissed Coop goodbye. Coop disappeared with a light pink glow.

"Okay, now that's settled, I am off to the florist to check on your flowers." Paige said and orbed herself out.

"Yes, you, bride, come to the kitchen as we need to plan your menu. Leo, check to see if you can find Prue's camera equipment as she is our official photographer." Piper instructed. Leo went to the attic with a smile on his face knowing that the future is looking very bright indeed.

Unknown to them, a new evil is about to surface.


	10. Unofficial First Date

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

A/N: I know, I know. I'm a bad, bad author. Almost two months! Anyway, I blame work. Got swamped. Let's not dwell on that one.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Unofficial First Date**

* * *

><p>Billie was on one side of the room pretending to read a magazine in a plush sofa chair. She was in fact secretly watching Prue command a room full of magical creatures, majority of which were witches and Whitelighters, effortlessly. It was one of the agendas for today: to speak to potential teachers. Considering the place was once a demon lair, to have about 20 or so show up was already a success.<p>

"The whole place has been cleansed and there is no immediate threat to you or to the students. You will be provided with your own office and for those who choose to live here, you will be provided with living quarters. Any teaching material you need, the school will be able to provide. I will hold the position of Headmistress until someone more qualified can take my place."

"Who else can be more qualified than a former Charmed One, an Elder-nominee and a very powerful witch such as yourself?" A potential candidate spoke up. Billie found the owner of the voice and it came from a blonde water-nymph who looked no more than a year or two years ahead of her but could very well be a century-old. She was obviously taken by Prue, not being able to take her eyes off of her and there was a certain flirty smile that Billie wanted to wipe off from her face; with a steel brush, no less. For reasons unknown to her, she did not find this behavior odd.

Prue blushed, "Well, thank you but I still am first and foremost the current Charmed Ones' Whitelighter, not to mention my nephews'. The Headmistress or Headmaster needs to give you their full attention to help you achieve your goals as educators. Add to that, I may also be teaching some classes should we lack the number of needed staff."

"How closely are we able to work with you, for uhm, guidance?" This time an Italian-looking Whitelighter asked the question. Billie may not have empathy nor telepathy but she knew that the guy was definitely checking Prue out.

"I'll guide you to an oven and stuff you there pizza boy_._" Billie muttered under her breath. She was controlling herself as she could easily make that happen with her powers.

"I will be here as long as you need me and if your needs are not more urgent than my charges' needs. Thank you very much for coming and I would appreciate it if you could help out spreading the news that the Magic School is reopening and we could always use more educators. You will be sent further details and updates as soon as we have them." Prue had dismissed her meeting on the account that while watching Billie flip the pages of her magazine, she knew that there was something wrong.

"I don't know what that magazine ever did to you to receive such a harsh treatment. Any stronger and you'll rip off its pages." Prue said as she approached Billie. Billie looked up and smiled. Prue had a calming effect on her, not to mention the smile that won't leave her face when she's near, especially when she was looking directly at her.

"I was just bored. Looks like you're done with the meeting. How'd it go?"

"As well as can be expected. They can't help but be cautious and some are still terrified." Prue sighed. It would be much easier if the potential teacher would just take her word for it.

"Who are they kidding? If the most powerful witch in the universe told them that it was safe, I don't know what else can convince them." Billie said to which Prue had to control herself not to blush.

"I think the credit goes to my adorable nephew and to you as well, for the cleansing. I mean, you two did wonderful." Prue's eyes held so much pride for Billie that it was difficult looking back at her.

"Where are the little tykes?" Billie asked noticing the lack of giggles, baby babbles and unintelligible conversations from the two boys.

"Piper missed them so she borrowed them for the day."

"Do you have any plans today?" Billie have been wanting to go out with

"Not really. The teachers' meeting was the last agenda for the day, why do you ask?"

"As much as I love your two nephews, and I really, really do. I am in need of some adult time. You want to get out of here?" Billie asked, her heart pounding. She was still in denial about her obsession with the eldest Halliwell but she really wanted to spend more time with her alone. Their one-on-one training session was great but she wanted to hang out with Prue. Billie wanted to just relax with her.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Prue readily agreed. She wanted to ask the young blonde to hang-out for the longest time now but then her fear of being rejected, conveniently masked by her 'busy' schedule would never allow for her to even think about it.

"First off, we need to change into something more comfortable." At this Billie projected comfy clothes for both of them. Prue found herself in a light blue floral printed tunic and flat sandals. Billie opted for a loose fitting floral mirror t-shirt and frayed denim shorts. Prue caught her breath seeing Billie in her shorts but fortunately for her, Billie was busy checking out her outfit. She had a hard time not staring at Billie's milky white legs.

"Beach?" Prue asked looking down at her outfit.

"Better." And with that Billie projected them to a magnificent picturesque garden. They were in the middle of a small road with a number of cherry blossom trees, light pink in color, on either side. Luscious greens in the form of bushes, bonsai trees and various plants surround them.

"We're not in Japan, are we?" Prue asked Billie skeptically.

"Close. Japanese Tea Garden, silly. It's midday, it would be past midnight over there or something." Billie smiled. She was elated at Prue's reaction when she saw the place.

"Really? I always wanted to come here but with work, taking care of my sisters and you know, dying, I couldn't really squeeze it in." Prue's eyes roamed the place and sometimes stole quick glances at Billie.

"How can you do that? Be busy even while dying? Shouldn't you just leave everything behind and you know… think of yourself for at least once?" Billie's face was full of concerned. Surely someone so powerful still had the ability to relax.

"In my experience, if I do that, I let someone down. The few times I relaxed, bad things happened to my family. My first engagement, I believed him that it was Phoebe who came on to him. I let my guard around him and that was a mistake. He really was the one coming on to Phoebe. The most recent one was thinking that it would be all okay since the Source was vanquished but then with the incident with you and your sister, no offense, 2 of them died. I came back to take care of them. I want them happy, you know?" Prue had never really said these things out loud, partly, because there was no one to talk to about it. Leo was great but there were things that she didn't want Leo to worry about. She knew Leo had so much on his plate to begin with, to add her problems would be just asking too much. Billie was different. She seem to bring out a more relax her around her. She didn't have to worry about Billie not being able to protect herself because she was quite powerful herself. She didn't even have to defend her decisions to her as she constantly does with her sisters.

Billie could see the exhaustion in Prue's eyes and in turn, her strength. She thought the three sisters had the worst luck in inheriting incredible powers and their responsibility over the greater good and she admired them for it. They would choose the greater good most of the time no matter the personal cost. But here in front of her is the one person who's protecting these powerful beings at the cost of everything, even her own happiness. At this moment, Billie knew that no one was going to ever make Prue do anything she doesn't want. A fierce protectiveness rushed over her and it was all she could do to not wrap Prue around her arms.

"Sorry, we came here to relax and here I am dumping these things on you. I know that you didn't have it easy growing up with your sister missing and all." Prue averted her eyes from Billie as they slowly walk the path.

"Don't worry about it. Like what you mentioned in our session, Christy now has a chance to live another life, preferably, without destructive powers. I really hope that she's going to be happy in her next life. I want her to be able to live without the fear of demons, the never-ending battle of good and evil and just live her life you know? Life is complicated enough without Magic."

"Sometimes, I think about not having powers, living someone else's life. At first I could, but then this Magic, is so integrated into me that I can't imagine life without it. I wouldn't trade it for anything anyway since with it I can protect the ones I love."

"But it would be nice if you're the receiving end of that protection. Wouldn't it?"

"Yeah."

Silence. There was nothing that either of them could say without feeling awkward. The elephant in the room (which happens to be that they're attracted to each other) seem to have grown exponentially.

"You know what would make this better?" Billie asked cheerfully to break the silence. Before Prue could answer, Billie produced Prue's old camera.

"Hey! Where did you find this?" Prue beamed.

"Leo found it in the attic and he thought you'd like to practice before the big day." Billie smiled at Prue and as their eyes met briefly, she promised herself that she would be that one who would protect Prue no matter what. She would've found this strange as Prue was someone she just met, but then it felt right.

Prue's first shot was Billie's smiling face.

The rest of the day was spent with laughter, giggling, and smiles. Prue had never been so relax and Billie had never been at peace till that moment.


End file.
